ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Harry Potter's No. 1 Foreign Box Office Rank Seized by 'The Smurfs'
='The 3D animation grosses $60 million overseas, sending 'Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 2' to third place; 'Cowboys & Aliens' is off to a slow start at foreign box office.'= After a month atop the box office charts on the foreign theatrical circuit, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 was finally shoved aside by The Smurfs, which finished No. 1 for the first time with an estimated weekend take of $60 million collected from 10,285 locations in 44 markets. Returns for the 3D Sony Animation coproduction about the tiny blue creatures’ adventures in New York City were substantially bolstered by a $12.5 million five-day opening surge in China at 2,766 venues. A first place bow in Russia provided $4.48 million from 669 situations while a U.K. debut kicked in $6.57 over five days from 444 situations. PHOTOS: 8 Billion Dollar Babies: Movies That Have Crossed The 10 Figure Mark The Smurfs has accumulated a foreign gross total of $141.1 million since it opened overseas on July 27. For its part, Warner’s Deathly Hallows dropped to third place with a weekend tally of $30 million garnered from 61 foreign markets, hoisting its offshore gross total to a humongous $857.8 million after five rounds of foreign release. Making a tepid debut overseas in 14 markets via Paramount was Cowboys & Aliens, director Jon Favreau’s sci-fi-western hybrid starring Daniel Craig and Harrison Ford. Opening weekend at 1,315 screens came in at $7 million, with $2.8 million coming from 600 screens in Russia. PHOTOS: Best and Worst Alien Movies No. 2 on the weekend was 20th Century Fox’s Rise of the Planet of the Apes, which recorded substantial first place spots in the U.K. ($9.65 million from 484 locations), France ($8.7 million from 702 sites) and in Germany ($4.6 million from 724 situations). Overall, Rise came up with $40.5 million from 6,238 venues in 40 territories for an overseas cume of $75 million. No. 4 in its sixth week is Paramount's Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 carrying with another $25 million from 61 foreign markets. So far, it's up to a whooping $844 million. No. 5 was Warner Bros.’ Green Lantern, which has had tough sledding in overseas markets to date. Weekend take bounced to $14.2 million thanks to a No. 1 bow in Australia ($3.1 million from 400 locations) and a strong debut in Mexico ($4.3 million registered at 1.593 spots). PHOTOS: 10 Top Summer Superheroes of All-Time Pixar’s Cars 2 from Disney finished fifth on the weekend, pushing its foreign gross total to $290 million thanks to an eighth frame gross of $13.1 million garnered from 45 markets. Worldwide tally for the 3D animation stands at $476 million. Two Paramount releases, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Captain America: The First Avenger, drew similar weekend grosses -- $12.5 million from 7,570 sites in 62 markets for the former, $12.2 million from 4,948 situations in 45 territories for Captain America. Transformers logged a strong Japan weekend -- thanks to Obon school holidays – and came up with $4.6 million from 322 situations. The Michael Bay action title has grossed $724 million overseas thus far. Captain America from Marvel Studios has registered $128.3 million since opening offshore on July 22. Director J.J. Abrams’ Super 8 is closing in on the $100-million foreign gross mark ($94.5 million) thanks to a $9.5 million weekend at 3,150 locations in 54 markets. Weekend openings in five territories included a $1.2 million bow at 215 creens in Brazil.) PHOTOS: Summer Movie Guide Bridesmaids drew $5.4 million from 2,100 locations in 39 territories, pushing its overseas cume to $98.1 million. Distributor Universal expects the female- oriented comedy to break the $100-million foreign mark by Tuesday. Also registering $5.4 million – from 2,140 situations in 37 markets – was Warner’s comedy-drama Horrible Bosses. Overseas cume so far comes in at $35 million. Fox’s Mr. Popper’s Penguins raised its overseas gross total to $90.3 million after a $4.7 million weekend at 2,880 sites in 33 territories. A No. 1 Italy debut furnished $1.3 million at 290 screens. Zookeeper, Sony’s talking animals comedy starring Kevin James, came up with a weekend gross of $3.8 million from 2,040 screens in 38 markets for a cume of $56.2 million. For its part, Sony’s Bad Teacher, starring Cameron Diaz, drew $3 million from 1,470 sites in 35 territories for a foreign cume of $94 million. Sony introduced its German-language production, Resturlaub (Residual Leave) in Germany, Austria and in German-speaking Switzerland. Director Gregor Schnitzler’s comedy drew $2.7 million overall from 498 screens. Other international cumes: DreamWorks Animation/Paramount’s Kung Fu Panda 2, $453 million (with a Japan opening due this week); Fox’s Glee The 3D Concert Movie, $1.2 million (in opener at 292 sites); Universal’s Fast Five, $395.6 million; Fox’s Monte Carlo, $7.4 million; Fox’s X-Men: First Class, $206.5 million; Fox’s Rio, $342.5 million; and Fox’s Assalto ao Banco Central, $9.95 million in Brazil only. Category:Blog posts